La casa delle bambole
by LoveTheWhiteAngel
Summary: Harry e Draco, Auror professionisti, sono costretti a cooperare in una delicata missione che porterà sentimenti repressi per anni ad uscire allo scoperto in modo improvviso ed inaspettato. Riusciranno i due a trovare un punto di equilibro o verranno sopraffatti dalle loro stesse emozioni? Cosa si nasconde realmente dietro l'alone di mistero che avvolge "La casa delle bambole"?


**La casa delle bambole**

Missione impossibile

Era una fredda serata di un altrettanto freddo novembre e i tenui raggi di luna piena filtravano tra le fronde degli alti pini, illuminando il lungo vialetto.

Il grande cancello in ferro battuto cigolava rumorosamente, le onde alzate dal vento si abbattevano con forza contro la parete rocciosa su cui si innalzava la vecchia costruzione di ciò che restava di quello che, tempi addietro , doveva essere un prestigioso hotel e di cui, ora, ne rimanevano i residui. Al solo guardarla si veniva assaliti da un senso di angoscia, in quanto giaceva lì, con le pareti sgretolate e le finestre rotte, non ricordando minimamente quello che un tempo era stato il suo splendore.

Era circondata da un prato poco curato, cintato da un reticolato di filo spinato alto circa un metro e la ripida scalinata che conduceva all'ingresso era corrosa dal tempo e scricchiolava quasi fosse sul punto di rompersi.

Le tegole erano in equilibrio precario, le finestre in legno davano l'impressione di reggersi per miracolo e sul muro la pittura sembrava potesse venir via con un semplice tocco, rivelando strati di un passato ormai lontano, di un passato di feste, di calore e di allegria ormai perduta.  
Dinnanzi al grande portone, appena sopra le scalinate, due ragazzi -l'uno dai capelli chiari come la luna tirati indietro quasi per magia, pelle altrettanto tenue, labbra carnose e occhi da far invidia al più puro argento liquido, l'altro dai capelli neri come l'ebano buttati di lato col gel, pelle olivastra, labbra sottili e occhi verdi intensi quanto smeraldi- si chiedevano cosa avessero fatto di male per trovarsi in una situazione simile.

-"Potter, dammi un solo fottutissimo motivo per entrare in questa catapecchia."-

-"Entrare in questa catapecchia fa parte del nostro lavoro."-

-"Anche obbligarmi ad indossare questi stracci fa parte del nostro lavoro?"-

-" Anche obbligarti ad indossare questi stracci fa parte del nostro lavoro."-

Non che un paio di nike air force bianche, dei jeans strappati in punti strategici, una semplice maglia verde con lo scoll una giacca di pelle fossero dei veri e propri stracci, ma dalla faccia schifata del ragazzo si poteva ben intendere quanto fosse contrario ad un abbigliamento del genere.

-"Sfregiato, mi stai forse prendendo per il culo?"-

-"Ecco, questo fa parte del MIO lavoro!"-

L'altro, vestito con un paio di blazer nere, dei pantaloni scuri, un maglione rosso e un gilet sportivo, sembrava invece trovarsi a suo agio, anche se spazientito dalle continue chiacchiere del collega.

-"Senti, inizia a chiudere il becco e sappi che avrei fatto volentieri a meno di averti attorno in questa missione."-

-"Ci sono aspetti peggiori, Malfoy."-

-"Ad esempio?"-

-"Ad esempio il fatto che sarò costretto a sentire la tua voce anche fuori dal dipartimento, tanto per dirne uno!"-

Che gli affidassero casi impossibili non era un problema, - risolverli era quello che un qualsiasi Auror che si rispettasse aveva il dovere di fare – neanche che lo spedissero in un posto isolato da tutti e da tutto non era un problema, ma affidargliene uno e spedirlo in quel posto insieme all'ex Serpeverde, beh, allora sì che quello era un problema!

-"Potty, ingenuo ed inutile Potty, sappi che molte persone pagherebbero galeoni per sentirla, soprattutto mentre faccio ses…"-

\- "Malfoy!" -

-"Cosa?"-

Oh sì, un GRANDE problema.

-"Fai un favore al mondo, taci."-

-"Sai una cosa? Io ti odio, Potter, dal profondo della mia anima."-

-"Sì, anch'io Furetto, anch'io."-

Una volta varcato il grande ingresso, contro ogni aspettativa, si trovarono in un atrio piuttosto accogliente, dal cui soffitto pendeva un lampadario piuttosto antico in vetro e alle cui pareti erano appesi diversi quadri. Poco più avanti dell'entrata si imponeva una grande scalinata, con un corrimano completamente in legno lavorato, che in alto si divideva in due rampe, una a destra e l'altra a sinistra, che conduceva al piano superiore, mentre di lato si trovava quella che doveva essere la vecchia reception.  
Il rumore dell'aprirsi e del chiudersi della porta risuonò dappertutto ed una signora sui quaranta, dai lunghi capelli castani raccolti in una crocchia, gli occhi color nocciola ed un completo blu piuttosto elegante, sbucò dalla sala lì vicino e guardò i due sorpresa.

"Buonasera, io sono il signor Potter, è lei la proprietaria dell'albergo?"-

"Ed io sono il signor Malfoy, piacere di incontrarla."-

"Il piacere è tutto mio." - disse stringendo la mani ad entrambi – "Sono Alexis, la figlia della proprietaria, posso fare qualcosa per voi?"-  
-"E' possibile avere una camera per le prossime due notti?"-

-"Me lo sta davvero chiedendo? Questa vecchia locanda sta per chiudere i battenti e nessuno sano di mente si sognerebbe mai di alloggiare qui dopo gli ultimi avvenimenti!"-

-"Appunto, nessuno sano di mente…"- mormorò Malfoy.

-"Non importa signora, siamo di passaggio e non ci tratterremo molto."-

-"Bene, uomo avvisato mezzo salvato! Vediamo…"-

Alexis si avvicino alla bacheca contenente numerose chiavi e ne afferrò una dalla colorazione argento e con un grande 7 inciso sopra, dopodiché la porse ad Harry.

-"La matrimoniale numero 7 dovrebbe andare!"-

-"Aspetti, noi veramente…"-

All'improvviso l'ex Grifondoro si sentì avvolgere la vita da una forte braccio che lo catapultò letteralmente fra le braccia dell'altro, costringendolo ad aggrapparsi con entrambe le mani alla spalle del collega per non cadere.  
Uno strano calore lo avvolse e un delizioso profumo di cocco gli invase improvvisamente la narici, spingendolo ad avvicinare il viso all'incavo del collo di Malfoy.

-"Va benissimo, grazie. A che ora la cen…"-

Un forte scossone interruppe l'Auror e riportò Harry alla realtà, che si staccò imbarazzato dal purosangue, sentendosi infiammare le gote.  
Due bambine dagli scuri capelli mossi e gli occhi marroni si rincorrevano a vicenda, ridendo tra loro e accorgendosi a malapena di aver urtato qualcuno.

-"Liz, chiedi scusa al signore!"- disse Alexis rivolgendosi a una delle due.

-"Scusi signole!"- fece lei ad alta voce, sorridendo ad un Draco stranamente addolcito dalla scena, per poi continuare a giocare.

-"Scusate, ecco…"-

-"Stia tranquilla. Dicevo, la cena?"-

-"Oh, certo! Viene servita alle otto ma se avete bisogno di qualcosa non esitate a chiamarmi. Ora se volete scusarmi io dovrei andare. Thomas, il maggiordomo di famiglia, vi accompagnerà nella vostra camera."

-"Grazie, è stata molto gentile." – disse per poi rivolgersi al compagno- "Su Harry, andiamo!"-

-"Sicuro. Signora, è stato un piacere parlare con lei, le auguriamo buonasera."-

-"Grazie a voi e buona permanenza!"-

Non appena Alexis varcò la porta, un signore alquanto anziano, dai capelli grigi, gli occhi stanchi ed infossati ed il tipico vestito da maggiordomo , si offrì gentilmente di condurli al piano superiore.  
Una volta entrati nella stanza numero 7, Harry si chiuse la porta alle spalle e, in un batter d'occhio, sbatté violentemente l'altro al muro, intrappolandolo con il proprio corpo.

\- "Malfoy, Esigo Spiegazioni!" -

-"Mantieni la calma, Sfregiato. Siamo in incognito, no? Due ragazzi di passaggio avrebbero destato più sospetto del dovuto."-

Detto questo, uno scoppio improvviso di magia catapultò il corvino direttamente sul letto, facendogli maledire il momento in cui l'ex Serpeverde aveva imparato ad usare gli incantesimi non verbali.

-"Sai che questo comporterà incontri ravvicinati tre te ed il divano, vero? E poi noi non sembriamo gay!"- disse sistemandosi sugli avambracci non avendo possibilità di alzarsi.

Draco gli si sistemò tra le gambe aperte e gli si distese completamente addosso, incrociando le braccia sul petto del collega e poggiandovi il mento sopra.

-"Potter, qui non c'è un divano e, soprattutto, io non SEMBRO gay, io SONO gay!"-

A quel punto il cuore di Harry si contrasse, e non solo quello, perdendo un paio di battiti. Draco Malfoy, il Don Giovanni del dipartimento Auror nonché uno dei maghi più potenti in circolazione, gay. GAY.

-"Aspetta, gay? Ma… gay gay?"-

-"Gay gay, Potty"- rispose dando una veloce lappata alla giugulare dell'ex Grifondoro - " A differenza di te, a ME piace QUESTO!"- continuò scendendo con la mano a stringere il cavallo dei pantaloni dell'altro, facendolo sussultare – "Problemi?"-

-"No, io… no!"-

-"Perfetto! Ora sta zitto, vado a farmi una doccia e tu… boh, fai quello che devi fare."-

Detto questo si alzò e liberò Harry dall'incantesimo che lo costringeva a letto, dirigendosi verso il bagno e chiudendosi dentro.  
-"Principessina del cazzo!"- si trovò a sussurrare il ragazzo dagli occhi verdi.

-"Ti ho sentito!"- ribatté il biondo dall'altra stanza.

-"Bene!"-

-"Bene!"-

A quel punto, l'acqua della doccia iniziò a scorrere ed Harry poté rimanere solo con i propri pensieri.  
Draco Malfoy: Don Giovanni, potente mago e, soprattutto, suo sogno erotico da anni a quella parte, GAY.  
Come aveva fatto a non accorgersene prima? E se tutti il tempo che avevano sprecato nel prendersi a pugni e sfottersi a vicenda lo avessero utilizzato in modo molto più piacevole e proficuo per entrambi? Dio, aveva voglia di prendersi a sberle da solo.  
Idiota.  
Idiota.  
Idiota.  
IDIOTA.  
Ma per quello ci sarebbe stato tempo.  
La cosa più importante ora era risolvere il mistero che avvolgeva quell'ostello e decise, perciò, di dirigersi al piano inferiore alla ricerca di qualche indizio.  
Appena il ragazzo fu uscito dalla camera, un'inaspettata folata di vento spalancò improvvisamente la finestra, facendo ondeggiare le logore e consumate tende e facendo volare alcune riviste che qualcuno, in precedenza, aveva poggiato sul tavolo in legno al centro della stanza.  
Su uno dei giornali caduti rovinosamente a terra si poteva ben notare un articolo che difficilmente non sarebbe saltato all'occhio di chiunque.

 **La casa delle bambole**  
 **Inghilterra – Inspiegabili motivi spingono Bradley Morgan, imprenditore edile di alto successo, e Colin James, ricco uomo d'affari, al suicidio. I corpi vengono ritrovati reciprocamente ai piedi di una lunga rampa di scale e nella stanza numero 10 dello stesso albergo, in vendita ormai da anni e pronto alla definitiva chiusura. Fatto altrettanto inspiegabile è la presenza di bambole di porcellana non del tutto intatte vicino le vittime. La signora Alexis Smith, figlia dell'attuale proprietaria, rivela in un'intervista (vedi pag. 18) il suo totale sgomento per gli ultimi avvenimenti, che la inducono a sperare di riuscire a vendere l'ormai vecchia impresa di famiglia al più presto. Un alone di mistero avvolge l'intera faccenda.**

Si tratta davvero di incomprensibili suicidi o l'oscuro fatto nasconde più di quello che mostra?

Il piccolo ma confortevole salotto in cui Harry si era ritrovato, lo portò indietro nel tempo, alle lunghe serate trascorse insieme ai suoi compagni di casa nella sala comune Grifondoro, quando ancora frequentava Hogwarts e la minaccia costante di Voldemort incombeva continuamente sulla sua testa.  
Il soggiorno era una stanza accogliente a pianta rotonda, con soffici poltrone, dal pavimento in parquet predefinito e dalle pareti tappezzate di drappi e magnifici arazzi di vari colori. Gran parte della sala era occupata da un immenso camino di marmo, il cui fuoco scoppiettante - alimentata da alcuni ceppi ormai consumati - illuminava tutto ciò che gli si trovava di fronte, ed era ornata anche da alcune armature dall'aspetto antico.

-"Scusi, sa dirmi che è la bambina del dipinto?"- chiese l'Auror indicando un grande quadro posto proprio sopra il camino e rivolgendosi a Thomas, intento a spolverare alcuni vasi lì vicino.

-"La bambina è la signora Theresa, la proprietaria dell'albergo, e quelli erano i suoi genitori, la signora e il signor Smith."-

Il ritratto raffigurava una graziosa ragazzina sui 10 anni - dai lunghi capelli lisci e marrone scuro tenuti in ordine da un nastrino rosso, dagli occhi piccoli e profondi, dal volto pallido e con un elegante vestito bianco – insieme ad un uomo ed una donna dall'aspetto severo e burbero, intenti a chiacchierare davanti il medesimo caminetto.

-"La signora Theresa è ancora…?"-

-"Viva? Sì, ma non per molto. E' cagionevole di salute e se ne sta tutto il tempo nella propria camera. Ah, povera donna!"-

-"Capisco, grazie mille."- disse il giovane sorridendo con fare comprensivo al maggiordomo.

-"Si figuri! Lei mi è simpatico, giovanotto. Dovrebbe fare le valige, prendere il suo ragazzo ed andarsene il più veloce possibile, questa casa è maledetta!"- affermò con enfasi.

-"Si riferisce ai suicidi?"-

-"Suicidi? Siediti qui, mettiamoci comodi."- ribadì facendo accomodare Harry su una delle soffici poltrone – "Le vittime erano uomini d'affare, felicemente sposate e ricche da far schifo ed inoltre erano venute qui per acquistare la locanda, entrambe. Non so lei, ma io non credo nelle coincidenze."-

-"Intende dire che chiunque tenti di comprarla viene ucciso?"-

-"A quanto pare! Per non parlare di quelle strane bambole. Il signor Morgan è stato ritrovato con la testa completamente ruotata in un modo così innaturale da farmi venire i brividi e vicino il suo corpo non c'era altro se non un pagliaccio di porcellana con il capo staccato."-

-"Sì, mi sembra di aver letto una cosa del genere."- annuì il ragazzo.

-"E poi quel James, ritrovato impiccato nella propria stanza ed anche lì c'era una bambola in ceramica al cui collo, questa volta, vi era avvolto uno spago! Mi ascolti, non sono un tipo superstizioso ma qui gatta ci cova."- concluse alzandosi e stiracchiandosi la schiena.

-"Penserò a quello che mi ha detto. Mi spiace averla disturbata, è proprio ora di tornare dal mio col… ragazzo."- disse per poi seguire l'esempio di Thomas ed issarsi sulle propri gambe.

-"Non si preoccupi, nessun disturbo e buona serata!"-

Fu così che Harry tornò nella propria stanza da letto, trovandosi un Draco coperto dai soli boxer intento a richiudere la finestra.  
I glutei sodi venivano fasciati alla perfezione, piccole gocce gli imperlavano la carnagione chiara, i capelli gli ricadevano elegantemente sul collo e la fronte e gli occhi, così profondi ed intensi, riflettevano come specchi la lucentezza della luna piena.

-"Allora?"- chiede Malfoy prendendo l'asciugamano che aveva poggiato sul letto e iniziandosi a strofinarsi la testa, facendo deglutire rumorosamente l'altro.

-"Ecco… a quanto pare l'albergo viene tramandato di generazione in generazione ed ora c'è qualcuno o qualcosa che tenta in ogni modo di evitare che Alexis lo venda, arrivando ad indurre i probabili compratori ad un apparente suicidio. La cosa stana è che sul luogo del delitto sono state rinvenute bambole di porcellana e in ceramica che ritraevano in un modo o nell'altro la morte del malcapitato e beh, credo sia tutto. Oh, sì, gli unici a vivere qui sono Thomas, Alexis, le due bambine e la signora Theresa."-

-"La signora Theresa?"- chiese nuovamente prendendo il pantalone grigio del pigiama ed infilandoselo lentamente per non cadere.

-"Una nonnetta cagionevole che se ne sta rintanata tutto il tempo."- rispose osservando i movimenti del collega.

-"Credi sia una strega?"-

-"Probabile, magari è così legata alla locanda da non volersene separare."-

-"Beh, devo riconoscerlo… hai fatto un buon lavoro Potter."- ammise facendo sorridere il diretto interessato e sistemandosi tra le coperte.  
-"Ma guarda, qualcuno mi ha appena fatto un complimento."-

-"Non ti ci abituare, questo qualcuno non ripeterà due volte lo stesso errore. Ed ora cambiati e vieni a dormire, questo letto è schifosamente freddo."-

Harry lo guardò inarcando un sopracciglio. Se aveva tanto freddo perché non indossava anche il pezzo di sopra del pigiama ma, soprattutto, aveva forse intenzione di usarlo come stufa personale? Non che gli dispiacesse, ovvio, ma era riuscito a malapena a controllarsi poco prima, averlo addosso per tutto la notte avrebbe mandato in frantumi quel poco autocontrollo che aveva.

-"Su, non fare il timido. Non mordo mica!" – lo incitò Draco – "… può o meno." – aggiunse poi con un ghigno.

-"Quanta fretta! Non stai architettando qualcosa, vero?"- domandò il corvino sperando dentro di sé che sì, ci fosse qualcosa sotto.

-"Così mi ferisci!"- disse teatralmente il biondo poggiandosi una mano sul petto nudo.

-"Ok, ok!" – concluse esasperato l'altro – "Vado un attimo in bagno e ti raggiungo, non combinare guai!"- esclamò per poi dirigersi verso l'altra stanza.  
Non appena la porta si chiuse, Draco balzò giù dal letto, estrasse il pigiama del compagno dalla valigia e, dopo aver aperto la finestra, lo buttò giù, come se niente fosse.

Perché qualcosa sotto c'era, qualcosa che la mente perversa di Malfoy stava elaborando ormai da molto tempo, qualcosa di molto grosso, qualcosa aspettato da troppo.  
Intanto Harry si era tolto i pesanti vestiti, rimanendo in boxer, e, una volta essersi lavato per bene, era tornato in camera, trovando l'altro dove l'aveva lasciato poco prima.  
Con sguardo dubbioso si avvicinò alla propria valigia, sotto gli occhi attenti dell'ex Serpeverde, rovistando alla ricerca del pigiama che non avrebbe mai trovato.

-"Hai idea di dove sia finito il mio pigiama?"- chiese sospettoso.

-"Cosa vuoi che ne sappia, non metterei mai le mani in quella robaccia che tu ti ostini a chiamare vestiti."- mentì il biondo.

-"Ed ora che dovrei mettermi, scusa?"-

-"Ma cosa vuoi che ne sappia!"- rispose fintamente esasperato.

L'ex Grifondoro sospirò tra sé e sé.  
Mai che qualcosa andasse per il verso giusto.  
Mai una gioia.

-"Dai, fammi posto."- disse infine rassegnato, invitando Draco a non occupare tre quarti del matrimoniale.  
Quest'ultimo fece come chiesto e non appena Harry si fu sistemato, gli si appiattì completamente contro la forte schiena, sospirando di sollievo al contatto con il calore emanato dall'altro, facendogli quasi rimpiangere il proprio letto vuoto a Grimmauld Place.

-"Sai una cosa? Io ti odio, Furetto, dal profondo della mia anima."-

-"Sì, anch'io Potty, anch'io."- rispose sorridendo sicuro di non esser visto.

Entrambi caddero subito in un sonno profondo, inconsapevoli che qualcosa si stesse silenziosamente muovendo nell'ombra e che qualcosa stesse irrimediabilmente per cambiare.

Gli esili raggi del sole colpirono le palpebre chiude di Draco, provocandogli un leggero fastidio e portandolo a svegliarmi pian piano.  
La prima cosa che notò fu che, durante il sonno, aveva decisamente cambiato posizione ed ora si trovava quasi completamente disteso su un Harry dai tratti del viso rilassati e riposati.  
Se non si fosse trattato proprio di QUEL ragazzo, la sua prima reazione sarebbe stata senza dubbio quella di togliersi di mezzo il più presto possibile, ma viste le circostanze sorrise e strofinò la propria guancia sul petto dell'altro, che non accennava a ridestarsi.  
In fondo che problema c'era se dedicava qualche secondo alla piacevole sensazione di calore e conforto che lo avvolgeva in quel momento come mai successo prima?  
Di affetto ne aveva ricevuto ben poco nell'arco della sua giovane vita, quel poco gli era stato gentilmente offerto della propria madre durante l'infanzia e la fanciullezza, quindi perché non approfittarne?  
Improvvisamente il corvino si mosse, allacciando le braccia attorno alla sua vita, stringendolo in un forte abbraccio, e appoggiando le proprie labbra semi dischiuse sull'incavo del collo dell'altro, respirandogli sulla pelle sensibile e provocandogli piccoli brividi.  
Tutto secondo i piani, fatta eccezione del piccolo problemino che si era andato creando nei piani inferiori.  
Draco sospirò remissivo. Harry non era gay e non gli sarebbe mai passato in mente di dargli una mano, letteralmente, neanche se fosse stato sveglio e in pieno possesso delle proprie capacità mentali.  
Eppure quei piccoli gesti – un abbraccio o una semplice stretta – gli bastavano.  
In fondo cos'altro poteva pretendere?  
Si era rassegnato da tempo al non poterlo avere tutto per sé e si accontentava persino di litigare con lui o prenderlo in giro. Tutto pur di ottenere anche solo un briciolo di attenzione.  
La cosa certe, in quel momento, era che doveva alzarsi da quel letto in men che non si dica, prima che una certa persona si accorgesse si avere il suo amichetto, duro da far male, elegantemente poggiato su una coscia.  
Proprio per evitare ciò, si allontanò malvolentieri dal caldo di quell'abbraccio e, facendo mugolare l'Auror, si diresse verso il bagno per, bhe… si è capito, all'oscuro del fatto che Harry stesse mentalmente ballando la samba essendo riuscito a mettere in seria difficoltà Draco.  
Il ragazzo, infatti, svegliatosi qualche minuti prima del compagno, si era finto bellamente addormentato per verificare la sua reazione, alla quale era rimasto piacevolmente sorpreso.  
Forse, ma FORSE, qualcosa di buono sarebbe venuto fuori da quella storia.

Ricordi

Dopo essersi "reso presentabile", Malfoy uscì dalla stanza e, passando per il corridoio, notò Liz giocare per terra con le sue bambole e decise di scambiare quattro chiacchiere con lei, o almeno quella era l'intensione.

La bambina stava giocando a servire il tè ad una ballerina in porcellana e ad una principessa in ceramica, versandolo in piccole tazzine decorate.

-"Ehi Liz, sono tue queste bambole?"- chiese – "Sono molto belle!"- continuò non ricevendo risposta e non notando Harry che osservava la scena, divertito, da dietro la porta.

Dopo l'ennesimo silenzio da parte della piccola, iniziò, però, a preoccuparsi sul serio. Liz gli era sembrata una ragazzina vispa e allegra, perché ora si rifiutava di rispondergli?

Decise, così, di accomodarsi al suo fianco, prendendo tra le mani una delle tazzine e sperando di non essere nuovamente ignorato.

-"Non sei una bambina di molte parole, vero?"-

-"Lei mi ha detto di non pallalti."- rispose infine.

-"Lei chi?"-

Si riferiva forse alla nonna? O alla madre?

-"Mel! Mi ha detto che tu e quel lagazzo con la cicatlice volete farci del malle."-

A sentirsi definire "quel ragazzo con la cicatrice", il ragazzo-che-è-sopravvissuto arricciò il naso, imponendosi di tralasciare il fatto ed ascoltare cosa Liz stesse dicendo al collega.

-"E tu credi a quello che dice Mel? Harry ed io vogliamo essere vostri amici. Puoi darmi un po' di tè?"- chiese porgendo la piccola coppetta.

"E' la mia miliollee amica ed io le cledo, ma se vuoi, possiamo giocale insieme!"- disse sorridendo allegramente.

-"Aspettavo solo che me lo chiedes… AHHHHH!"-

Una potente ondata di energia gli impedì di finire la frase e lo sbatté con forza sulla libreria appoggiata alla parete, facendogli sbattere la testa e perdere conoscenza.

-"AHHHH!"- urlò a sua volta la bambina spaventata che lo aveva visto scaraventato da una parte all'altra.

A quel punto intervennero sia Harry che se ne era stato in disparte fino a quel momento che Alexis che, sentendo le urla della figlia, era accorsa dal piano inferiore, precipitandosi nella camera.

-"Draco! Draco, rispondimi ti prego!"-

L'Auror lo strinse tra le braccia, scuotendolo debolmente e non ricevendo nessun segno di vita da parte dell'altro.

-"Liz, Dio mio, stai bene?"- chiese alla ragazzina che annuì spaventata – "Cosa diavolo è successo?"- continuò.

-"Il mio… ragazzo, credo sia svenuto."-

-"Portiamolo nella vostra stanza, avrà avuto un calo di zuccheri."-

-"Sì, andiamo."-

Fu così che Draco si ritrovò circa un'ora dopo disteso tra le soffici coperte del giaciglio, che poco prima era stato costretto ad abbandonare per forze maggiori, con un forte dolore alla testa, come se un'intera mandria di ippogrifi gli fosse passata addosso.  
Harry, nel frattempo, lo osservava dalla comoda poltrona sulla quale si era seduto aspettando che l'altro si svegliasse, domandandosi se si fosse accorto della sua presenza.

-"Cosa mi è successo?"-

Neanche si sorprese nel capire che sì, se ne era accorto. Malfoy era l'unico a rendersene conto anche indossando il mantello dell'invisibilità di suo padre, era come se riuscisse a percepire la sua presenza in un modo o nell'altro.

-"Un qualcosa ti ha scaraventato violentemente contro una libreria e sei svenuto. Alexis mi ha aiutato a metterti a letto e, beh, credo sia tutto."- spiegò.

-"C'è qualcuno che mi odia in questa casa."-

-"Mah, non sei di certo quella che si può definire una persona benaccetta."- ghignò.

-"Ah ah, divertente, davvero molto divertente, Potter."- disse il biondo mettendo il muso e voltando la testa per non guardare l'altro.

-"Dai, non fare l'offeso ora!"- controbatté Harry ricevendo in risposta un lungo silenzio.

-"Ehi, stavo scherzando."- continuò allora sedendosi sul letto e poggiandogli una mano sul fianco coperto dalle lenzuola – "Malfoy, dai guardami… Draco!"-

L'ennesimo silenzio fu la goccia che fece traboccare il vaso e, in un battibaleno, scosto tutte le coperte e sovrastò il compagno, sedendoglisi sul bacino.

-"Dico, ma sei impazzito?"- sbottò allora l'ex Serpeverde venendo investito da un'ondata di freddo.

-"Odio essere ignorato da te, ok?"- resosi conto della gaffa appena commessa, Harry si morse la lingua, notando lo sguardo sbalordito del collega.

-"Davvero?"- chiese quello visibilmente sorpreso.

Fu il turno del ragazzo dagli occhi verdi di fare silenzio, consapevole di dover contare almeno fino a 10 prima di sparare una cosa del genere.

\- "Interessante!" -

Inutile dire che interiormente Draco stesse scoppiando di felicità, cosa che non diede comunque a vedere, mantenendo la propria maschera tipica della sua casata.  
Con uno scatto fulmineo invertì le posizioni, facendo emettere ad Harry un gemito che di virile non aveva proprio niente, ritrovandosi disteso esattamente tra le sue gambe aperte e tenendogli i polsi ai lati della testa.

-"Stammi bene a sentire Potty. Forse il giorno in cui la tua patetica mente da Salvatore del Mondo Magico realizzerà che non devi far molto per attirare la mia attenzione arriverà prima o poi, ma per ora fatti bastare il fatto che Draco Malfoy non condivide niente, tanto meno il letto, con persone a caso, mi sono spiegato? Ora, andiamo a fare una visitina di cortesia alla signora Theresa, questa storia sta andando decisamente per le lunghe."- disse alzandosi ed incrociando le braccia al petto, aspettando che l'altro si desse una mossa.

Harry intanto non sembrava averne proprio l'intenzione. Aveva davvero colto il significato di ciò che Malfoy aveva appena detto o la sua mente malata voleva che fosse DAVVERO quello che credeva di aver capito?

-"Allora?"-

-"Sì, certo…"- riuscì infine a dire per poi mettersi in piedi – "Andiam… Ehi, "- disse per poi rimanere in silenzio per alcuni secondi- " non senti uno strano rumore?"-

Entrami aguzzarono le orecchie e, effettivamente, udirono uno stano scroscio proveniva dal bagno.

-"Sembra che qualcuno abbia lasciato aperto il rubinetto."- affermò guardando con sospetto Harry, che alzò le mani facendogli capire di non esserne il colpevole.

-"Non guardare me!"-

-"Beh, di certo non sono stato io."-

Di soppiatto aprirono la porta e si avvicinarono alla vasca, ormai riempitasi d'acqua fino all'orlo.

-"Guarda qui."- disse il corvino indicando una bambola - dalla pelle chiara e scolpita come fosse fatta di marmo, lunghe e folte ciglia, naso perfetto, occhi color argento e un'impeccabile pettinatura bionda che le conferiva un'aria aristocratica – sul fondo.

-"Mi ricorda vagamente me stesso."-

-"Già, anche a me."- concluse guardando preoccupato Malfoy che non aveva distolto lo sguardo dal fantoccio.

Non persero tempo, dirigendosi in men che non si dica davanti la camera numero 10.

-"È chiusa."- affermò Harry dopo aver tentato di aprirla

-"Potter, siamo maghi, ricordi?"- disse alzando gli occhi al cielo e guadagnandosi uno spintone - "Alohomora!"- e con un leggero tocco, la porta si aprì cigolando.

La stanza era arredata come quelle di certe antiquate pensioni di famiglia.  
Le seggiole e il tavolino apparivano vecchi e sgangherati e le pareti erano bianche, con il sospetto della polvere dappertutto, una polvere vecchia e attaccaticcia, che negli angoli del soffitto pareva condensarsi in certe piccole ragnatele fitte e scure.  
Due finestre velate da tende gialle, una delle quali aveva un largo strappo ineguale dai bordi lacerati, erano allineate sulla stessa parete e un lungo, stretto lembo di carta da parati, con un disegno floreali, penzolava a mezza parete, scoprendo la calcina del muro grezzo.  
Di fronte al grande armadio che occupava interamente il muro alla destra dei due ragazzi vi era un grande letto dalle pesanti coperte, tra le quali riposava una vecchietta dai capelli lisci e bianchi, dagli occhi piccoli e profondi e dal volto pallido e stanco.

-"Buongiorno signora, vorremmo…"-

Cercando si attirare la sua attenzione, Harry fece qualche passo verso la sua direzione ma si bloccò improvvisamente quando un braccio si sollevò stancamente dal dolce giaciglio.

-"Ehi, credo stia indicando quella cornice."- suggerì Draco affiancando il collega.

-"A che scopo, è una sua foto da piccola."-

Così come il ritratto appeso sul caminetto, la fotografia raffigurava la stessa graziosa ragazzina sui 10 anni, dai lunghi capelli lisci e marrone scuro tenuti in ordine, dagli occhietti profondi, dal volto stello e con un elegante vestitino.

\- "... Gelati, M ... il gelato!" -

La signora sembrava cercasse di dire qualcosa, ma tutto ciò che usciva dalle sue labbra non era altro che un fievole sospira a malapena udibile e comprensibile alle orecchie dei due Auror.  
Il biondo stava per avvicinarsi per sentire meglio quello che Theresa stava sussurrando, quando qualcuno irruppe bruscamente nella camera.

-"Signori, cosa state facendo qui?"- si affrettò a domandare Alexis, guardandosi intorno spaesata, non capendo il motivo per cui qualcuno avesse disturbato la madre - " Mamma, stai bene?"- disse infatti avvicinandosi al letto e stringendo a sé la mano tremante della donna.

-"Scusi, noi… ecco…"- farfugliò Draco.

-"Abbiamo sentito una voce e siamo entrati. Ci scusi, non potevamo sapere di… vostra madre?"- chiese Harry cercando di tirarsi fuori dai guai.

-"Oh, scusatemi voi, credevo di aver chiuso a chiave. Sì, è mia madre ed è molto malata. Io… scusate ancora. Stavo venendo a chiamarvi per la colazione."- rispose dispiaciuta la donna.

-"Certo, scendiamo subito."-

Draco ringraziò numerose volte Salazar per aver fatto sì che Alexis credesse a quella bufala campata per aria e si ritrovò a pensare che Harry, essendo stato beccato più volte anche ad Hogwarts a ficcare il naso dove non avrebbe voluto, aveva imparato a mettere su un teatrino davvero niente male.

-"Malfoy, non credo sia la signora Theresa la strega."-

Si ritrovò a dire Harry una volta torniti in camera ed aver consumato l'ottima colazione che Thomas aveva preparato loro.

-"Lo credo anch'io."- affermò Draco sedendosi tranquillamente sul davanzale della finestra e guardando il corvino che non la smetteva di fare avanti e indietro da una parte all'altra.

-"Non sei preoccupato per, ecco, la questione della bambola?"-

Qualsiasi persona sana di mente in momenti del genere avrebbe provato anche solo un minimo di paura, ma Draco no!  
Draco non era un persona sana di mente!  
Draco non si sarebbe sognato neanche lontanamente di tremare di fronte ad una minaccia così insignificante!  
Draco, Draco e ancora Draco.  
Harry proprio non capiva.  
Se solo l'altro si fosse soffermato a riflettere su cosa avrebbe comportato la sua morte, su come si sarebbe sentito inutile non essendo stato capace di salvarlo… se solo avesse capito come si sarebbe sentito avendolo perso per sempre.

-"Sinceramente? No. Ho vissuto a stretto contatto con Voldemort per giorni e giorni, sapendo che ogni momento sarebbe potuto essere l'ultimo. Non morirò di certo in una missione del genere."-

Stupido, stupido e ancora stupido.  
Perché non capiva?  
Fu così che finì per tornare indietro nel tempo, al periodo in cui avrebbe apertamente riso in faccia a chiunque gli avesse detto che se lo sarebbe ritrovato come collega.  
Ricordò il loro primo incontro nel negozio di abiti di Diagon Alley ed il loro arrivo ad Hogwarts.

FLASHBACK  
-"Questo è Tiger e questo Goyle ed io mi chiamo Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Non tarderai a scoprire che alcune famiglie di maghi sono molto migliori di altre, Potter. Non vorrai mica fare amicizia con le persone sbagliate? In questo posso aiutarti io."-  
-"Credo di essere capace di capire da solo le persone sbagliate, grazie"-  
-"Io ci andrei piano se fossi in te, Potter. Se non diventi più gentile, farai la stessa fine dei tuoi genitori. Neanche loro sapevano come ci si comporta. Continua a frequentare gentaglia come i Weasley e quell'altro Hagrid là, e diventerai né più né meno come loro"-  
FINE FLASHBACK

La punizione da scontare nella foresta proibita insieme ad Hagrid, Ron, Hermione e Neville, e il loro primo duello.

FLASHBACK  
-"Rictusempra!"-  
-"Tarantallegra!"-  
-"Paura, eh?"  
-"Ti piacerebbe!"-  
-"Serpensortia!"-  
FINE FLASHBACK

Il giorno in cui, nascosto sotto il mantello dell'invisibilità, lo aveva preso a palle di neve per aver insultato Ron e come dimenticare quello in cui Moody lo avevano trasformato in un furetto.

FLASHBACK  
-"Vai al diavolo, Malfoy."-  
-"Sua madre è davvero così cicciona, o è solo la  
foto?"-  
-"Hai presente tua madre, Malfoy? Quella faccia che fa, come se avesse la cacca sotto il naso? Ce l'ha sempre avuta o è solo perché era con te?"-  
-"Non osare insultare mia madre, Potter."  
-"Tieni la tua boccaccia chiusa, allora."-  
BANG!  
-"Draco Malfoy, lo straordinario furetto rimbalzante..."-  
FINE FLASHBACK

La loro battaglia nei bagni della scuola ed infine Draco che fingeva di non riconoscerlo a Malfoy Manor.

FLASHBACK  
-"Mio figlio, Draco, è a casa per le vacanze Pasquali. Se quello è Harry Potter, lo riconoscerà."-  
\- "Draco, vieni qui"-  
-"Allora, ragazzo?"-  
-"Beh, Draco?"-  
-"È lui? È Harry Potter?"-  
-"Io non... non posso esserne sicuro."-  
-"Ma guardalo attentamente, guarda! Vai più vicino!"-  
\- "C'è qualcosa qui, Potrebbe essere una cicatrice, completamente allungata... Draco, vieni qui. Guarda bene. Che ne pensi?"-  
\- "Non so."-  
FINE FLASHBACK

Quanti anni erano passati ormai? Il loro rapporto non era stato sicuramente dei miglioro, oh no, ma con il passare del tempo si era affezionato a quello stupido ragazzo dagli impossibili capelli color platino e che ora se ne stava tranquillamente seduto come niente fosse.  
Perderlo significherebbe lasciarsi alle spalle una parte della sua vita, significherebbe perdere il precario equilibro che la sua vita sembrava aver finalmente raggiunto, significava perdere qualcosa che lo rendeva più umano ed uguale agli altri.

-"Sei così… argh!"- disse tornando alla realtà- " Incosciente, ecco cosa sei. Se tu dovessi morire io come… come farei a spiegarlo al dipartimento?"-

Sì, certo… spiegarlo al dipartimento Auror, come no.

-"Sicuramente staresti molto meglio senza di me, Potty. Un ex Mangiamorte in meno a cui pensare!"- rispose guardando fuori dalla finestra con occhi spenti e freddi.  
Meglio senza di lui? Mai.

-"No, questo non è vero."- sussurrò infine prima di uscire dalla stanza e chiudersi la porta alle spalle, non notando che la testa di Draco era scattata verso la sua parte avendo sentito ciò che aveva detto.

-"Ehi Liz, dov'è Mel?"-

Harry aveva deciso di scendere un po' al piano inferiore per schiarirsi le idee e aveva trovato la bambina intenta a scarabocchiare su un foglio sul tavolino che fronteggiava il grande camino acceso.

-"In gial… giardino."- rispose la piccola senza alzare lo sguardo da ciò che stava facendo.

-"Cosa stai disegnando?"- chiese curioso il ragazzo.

-"La mia famillia."-

Avvicinandosi l'Auror poté vedere sei figure che si tenevano per mano su un grande prato fiorito ed illuminato dal sole.  
Il disegno era molto simile a quelli che Ron aveva appeso sul frigorifero e che la piccola Rose gli aveva regalato ed il solo pensiero lo fece sorridere teneramente.

-"Vediamo. Tu, Mel, la mamma, Thomas, nonna Theresa e...?"- domandò indicando una sesta persona di cui non sapeva l'esistenza.

\- "Melody!" -

Alla risposta della bambina il sorriso di Harry si spense in un attimo.  
Melody… gli era forse sfuggito qualcosa?  
Oppure…

-"Liz, chi è Melody?"-

-"Ela la sollella gemella della nonna. La mamma dice che è amdata in ciello molto tempo fa mentle giocava sugli scolli."- spiegò la ragazzina continuando a colorare.

-"La foto in camera di Theresa è di Melody, non sua."-

I tasselli iniziarono ad andare al loro posto e il mistero che avvolgeva quella casa sembrava essere sul punto di dissolversi.  
C'era ancora qualche speranza.  
Forse a Draco non sarebbe successo niente di male.  
Forse, una volta conclusa quella storia, ci sarebbe stato tempo per i chiarimenti.

-"Sì, le voleva tanto bene."-

Harry tornò a sorridere, trovandosi davanti quella che sembrava una miniatura di Hermione.

-"Sei una brava bambina Liz, non cambiare mai."-

Draco era rimasto basito.  
Davvero ad Harry importava qualcosa di lui?  
Dopo la fine della guerra non si erano praticamente rivisti, fatta eccezione per il giorno in cui si era presentato, senza una ragione apparente, in tribunale e, cosa ancora più strana, a fine di testimoniare a favore suo e di sua madre.  
Durante l'intera udienza non aveva fatto altro che fissarlo e studiarlo, cercando di capire quale motivo avesse contribuito al loro liberazione, ovviamente senza risultato.  
Si era arrovellato il cervello per ore senza riuscire a trovare una motivazione valida e alla domanda "Perché lo hai fatto?" aveva ricevuto da parte del Grifondoro un semplice "Perché è così che deve andare." Ed era finita lì.  
Aveva trascorso i mesi successivi scontando la pena che gli era stata assegnata, ovvero svolgendo servizi socialmente utili senza l'ausilio della bacchetta, auto-convincendosi di non dover dar peso a qualcuno che probabilmente non avrebbe più rivisto.  
Quanto si sbagliava.  
Fu, infatti, durante il suo secondo anno di addestramento che si ritrovò a doverlo fronteggiare durante un duello simulato.  
Inutile dire che i colpi non furono risparmiati, ma la cosa strana fu che ne uscirono entrambi sorridenti e rilassati, come se avesse appena trascorso un'intera giornata in una delle miglio spa del mondo ed ora, dopo anni, erano stati chiamati a dover portare a termine una missione INSIEME, roba da matti.  
Per un ex Mangiamorte come lui, diventare Auror era stato un vero e proprio traguardo, sudato più del dovuto ma non per questo meno appagante.  
Poteva inoltre vantarsi di essere uno dei più bravi in circolazione e questo non poteva che renderlo fiero.  
Non sarebbe sicuramente stato l'inconveniente Potter ad impedirgli di portare a termine l'incarico, men che meno una stupida bambola di porcellana a sua immagine e somiglianza.  
Uno strano senso di impotenza si impossessò pian piano di lui, portando a sbattere violentemente un pugno contro il muro e causando l'inevitabile caduta di una quadro.  
Il tonfo lo riportò alla realtà e il suo sguardo si posò sull'oggetto a terra inerme.  
Si avvicinò per raccoglierlo e solo in quel momento si accorse di un piccolo particolare.  
Dalla cornice in legno fuoriusciva l'angolo di quella che doveva essere una lettera vecchia di qualche anno e, da quel che mostrava il retro, indirizzata a una certa Melody.  
Leggendo quel nome gli si rizzarono i peli sulle braccia, capendo di aver trovato qualcosa che potesse dare una svolta a quella fase di stallo che si era andata a creare.  
Con mano ferma e con un veloce movimento di polso la sfilò e, esaminandola attentamente, poté notare gli angoli rovinati dal tempo, macchie d'umidità dovute al continuo contatto con freddo muro e qualche sbavatura d'inchiostro nero qua e là.

Battaglia finale

Al suo interno erano riportate queste parole:

Modo Melody,

sono passati dieci anni dalla tua morte ed io non riesco ancora a farmene una ragione.

La tua perdita mi ha lasciato un grande vuoto ed ancora mi sento impotente e vulnerabile.

Mi sono sposata, sai?

Pochi giorni fa è nata la mia piccola Alexis e non sai quanto mi piacerebbe che tu la vedessi.

È bellissima e il suo sorriso mi ricorda così tanto il tuo da farmi male.

La sera le canto la ninna nanna che mi hai insegnato, ricordi?

Nonostante tutto, si è liberato un posto che nessun altro può occupare e rimpiango per non aver fatto tutto nel giusto modo, di avere sbagliato qualcosa, di non essere stata al posto giusto nel momento giusto.

Oh Melody, mi manchi così tanto.

La tua morte è stata la fine di una parte della mia vita, che non tornerà più, ma anche l'inizio di un bel ricordo che rimarrà per sempre in un angolino del mio cuore, magari me ne scorderò col tempo, ma lui rimarrà lì e salterà fuori quando meno me lo aspetto e mi farà sorridere.

Perché un bel ricordo non è la fine, ma sempre l'inizio di qualcosa.

Ti rivedo qui con me a ridere e scherzare.

A volte mi sembra di sentire ancora la tua risata riecheggiare nelle stanze di questa casa così piena di te.

Dal giorno della tua morte non ho avuto più il coraggio di avvicinarmi agli scogli.

Ci ho provato, credimi, ma ogni volta che tentavo sentivo come se qualcuno mi stesse spingendo via, come se qualcosa non volesse che mi avvicinassi.

Forse sono io, forse non sono pronta nonostante sia passato tutto questo tempo, forse il ricordo di te è ancora troppo forte.

In camera ho una tua foto, quella che ti piaceva tanto.

Non sono riuscita a liberarmene ed ogni volta che la guardo ti sento un po' più vicina, come se non fosse cambiato nulla.

Guardarmi allo specchio è diventato quasi impossibile.

Anche tu avresti avuto questo aspetto?

Saremmo rimaste identiche come lo siamo sempre state?

Mi capita di allungare la mano destra verso il mio riflesso con l'intendo di vederti venirmi in contro, come se in realtà quella non fossi io bensì te, che mi dai conforto con un semplice gesto come hai sempre fatto.

Sono patetica?

Forse, ma non mi importa perché mi manchi Melody, mi manchi tanto.

Ora goditi l'infinita bellezza dell'eterno e prega per me.

Prega, pensami, sorridi se puoi! Il nostro legame conserva tutto il significato che ha sempre avuto, c'è una continuità che non si spezzerà mai.

Ti vorrò sempre bene, sorellina.

Tua Theresa

Pian piano Draco iniziò a ricollegare il tutto.

Nulla era perduto, tutto si sarebbe risolto per il meglio... oppure no.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Intanto qualcuno se ne stava tranquillamente seduto sulle rocce al margine della riva guardando, con le labbra tirate in un sorriso malinconico, le onde che impetuose si infrangevano contro la parete rocciosa, provocando piccoli schizzi cristallini che arrivavano fino a bagnargli le guance pallide.

Gli occhi marroni puntati sulla distesa azzurra non davano segno di vita, come se fossero vuoti e senz'anima, le esili gambe dondolavano sfiorando il filo d'acqua e dalle bocca gentile usciva un dolce canzoncina.

Ninna nanna ninna ooo

questa bimba a chi la do

fa la ninna dolce amore

sei la gioia del mio cuore...

ninna nanna ninna ooo

fai la ninna dolce amor

Le onde, nel frattempo, riflettevano quella che a prima vista poteva sembrare una semplice e graziosa bambina, se non fosse stato per lo strano alone scuro che avvolgeva interamente il suo corpo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco ed Harry si ritrovarono ad aprire la porta della loro camera contemporaneamente e ad esclamare all'unisono di aver scoperto qualcosa di interessante.

-"Ottime notizie, Potter!"-

-"Ottime notizie, Malfoy!"-

-"... ok, questa cosa è inquietante."- constatò Draco inarcando le sopracciglia.

-"Sì, molto inquietante."- confermò Harry annuendo debolmente prima di entrare nella stanza e sedersi sul letto.

-"Tralasciamo. La bambina nella cornice..."- iniziò il biondo.

-"E' Melody, la gemella di Theresa..."- continuò il corvino.

-"Morta cadendo dalla scogliera qui vicino, per cui..."

-"Lo spirito che porta al suicidio i possibili compratori della locanda di famiglia..."-

-"E' lei!"-

-"Sì!"- esclamarono insieme battendosi il cinque, essendosi intesi alla perfezione.

Le loro mani restarono unite per pochi secondi, quello che bastò per far comprendere ad entrambi ciò che quel gesto veramente nascondeva, dopodiché si staccarono il più velocemente possibile, come se si fossero scottati.

-"Questo non è mai successo, Sfregiato."- disse il purosangue fronteggiando l'altro

-"Nessuno verrà mai a saperlo, mai."- confermò Harry

-"Ottimo."-

-"Ottimo."-

Dopo attimi di silenzio, che il corvino trovò molto imbarazzanti, Draco tornò a parlare come se non fosse successo nulla.

-"Come facciamo ad impedire che lo spirito uccida altre persone?"-

-"Tra cui te, tra l'altro."- sottolineò l'ex Grifondoro.

-"Dettagli."- affermò Draco facendo spallucce.

-"E se gli parlassimo semplicemente?"- domandò il ragazzo dagli occhi verdi ignorando la leggerezza con la quale il collega prendeva la situazione.

-"... E tu avresti vinto la guerra?"- replicò a sua volta il biondo all'assurdità della proposta.

-"Va bene, va bene. Hai qualche idea?"-

-"Ovvio!"- affermò in modo altezzoso Draco.

-"Potresti espormela, per piacere?"- chiese con finta gentilezza Harry.

-"Andiamo a pranzo!"-

Inutile dire che il silenzio cadde nuovamente nella camera.

-"La tua idea sarebbe quella di andare a mangiare?"-

-"Esatto."-

Silenzio. Di nuovo.

-"... Ottima idea."-

-"Grazie, Potty."-

Infondo era l'una inoltrata ed entrambi stavano morendo di fame, quindi perché non approfittarne per rifocillarsi e riempirsi lo stomaco? Ci sarebbe stato tempo per pensare ad un piano e se così non fosse stato, beh... avrebbero improvvisato.

Così si diressero insieme verso la sala da pranzo, dove ad attenderli c'erano Alexis e Liz, comodamente sedute a tavola chiacchierando tranquillamente tra loro.

-"Vi dispiace se ci uniamo a voi?"- chiese gentilmente il ragazzo dagli occhi chiari ed Harry si ritrovò a chiedersi se l'ex Serpeverde prima o poi avrebbe usato quel tono anche con lui.

No, impossibile.

-"No, assolutamente."- rispose sorridendo Alexis.

-"Dov'è Mel?"- domando curioso invece il Salvatore del Mondo magico.

-"Mel?"- controbatté a sua volta la proprietaria dell'albergo, senza capire a chi si stessero riferendo i due.

Harry e Draco si scambiarono un veloce sguardo.

C'era qualcosa che non quadrava, qualcosa che non quadrava per niente.

-"Sì, sua figlia."- specificò il biondo.

-"No, io ho... ho solo una figlia, Liz."-

Il ragazzo che è sopravvissuto poté notare la sincerità negli occhi di Alexis, per questo preferì non interferire. Ma se Mel non era sua figlia allora... chi era?

-"Ma..."- sussurrò Draco non capendo.

Se Liz era l'unica figlia di Alexis, allora chi era l'altra ragazzina?

-"Mel è la sua amica immaginaria. Si sente sola vivendo in una casa così grande ed io non posso sempre farle compagnia."- si affrettò a spiegare la donna, notando lo smarrimento dei due signori che aveva di fronte.

La consapevolezza di ciò che stava accadendo colpì gli Auror come un secchio d'acqua fredda.

Dovevano uscire subito da quella stanza, dovevano parlare. Subito.

-"Scusate, non mi sento tanto bene. Draco, accompagnami in camera per favore."- Harry finse un capogiro, aggrappandosi alla spalla del compagno che prontamente lo tenne stretto a sé.

Ancora una volta aveva capito perfettamente a che gioco stesse giocando l'altro e prontamente gli resse la messinscena.

-"Certo Harry, Alexis, Liz, scusateci tanto, mangeremo la prossima volta insieme."- si scusò allora, mostrandosi visibilmente dispiaciuto.

Detto ciò, e dopo ulteriori scuse da parte del corvino, si congedarono e, uno volta che furono lontani dalla visuale delle due, salirono le scale velocemente, maledicendosi per non essere arrivati prima alla soluzione.

La risposta alle loro domande era sempre stata sotto i loro occhi e i loro nasi!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una volta entrati nella stanza numero 7, Draco si gettò poco elegantemente a pancia in giù sul letto.

-"Siamo degli idioti! Mel sta per Melody ed è stata lei ad inscenare gli omicidi!"- esclamò nascondendo la testa sotto il cuscino.

-"Quindi lo spirito della sorella di Theresa vaga in questo hotel da anni ed elimina tutti quelli che per lei e la locanda rappresentano una minaccia..."- ipotizzò forse con più calma del dovuto Harry, distendendosi a sua volta e poggiando la testa sull'incavo della schiena del collega che, stranamente, non si ribellò ma anzi si rilassò gradualmente.

-"Ed inoltre, l'unica in grado di vederla oltre a noi è Liz. Sentivo che c'era qualcosa di speciale in quella ragazzina."- continuò il purosangue togliendo di mezzo il guanciale e lanciandolo addosso al collega che sbuffò fingendosi irritato.

-"Ora la domanda è come..."-

Improvvisamente qualcosa cambiò, portando gli Auror a mettersi in guardia.

L'aria si fece pesante, un afrore raggelante di umido e di fiori marci che pervade i vicoli e i corridoi di certi cimiteri ottocenteschi arrivò fino alle narici dei due e una sensazione di gelo e di spoglio li colpì in pieno secondo dopo secondo, come se non volesse togliersi più di dosso.

-"Potter."- disse con fermezza Draco.

L'orologio a pendolo smise di ticchettare, le tende che fino a pochi attimi prima ondeggiavano a causa dei continui spifferi di vento si immobilizzarono in un batter d'occhi e tutto attorno si fece grigio e freddo, come se la felicità fosse sparita dal mondo.

Il tempo sembrò fermarsi.

-"E' lei."- affermò allora Harry e preparandosi a combattere.

La porta si spalancò di colpo battendo contro la parete e provocando un forte boato che rimbombò dappertutto ed i vetri della finestra tremarono per poi andare in frantumi, facendo sì che piccole schegge di vetro cadessero inermi sul pavimento.

La terra iniziò a tremare e si poté udire il rumore causato dalla caduta di diversi vasi lungo il corridoio su cui la stanza si affacciava.

-"Andate via!"-

Un urlo agghiacciante sembrò rompere le barriere del suono e portò i maghi a piegarsi su se stessi tenendosi la testa tra le mani a causa dell'eccessivo timbro.

-"Col cavolo, abbiamo sborsato per due giorni."- riuscì a bofonchiare il biondo

-"Andate via!"-

Un'improvvisa onda di energia catapultò fuori dalla finestra i due che, sia ringraziato l'incantesimo Levicorpus, atterrarono senza difficoltà.

Nell'essere catapultati fuori, Draco si era accidentalmente graffiato una guancia a causa dei resti di vetro e un goccia di sangue scese fino a macchiargli il colletto della maglia.

In pochi secondi si alzò un vento forte, freddo e tagliente, e pesanti nuvoloni grigi come fumo e carichi di pioggia si prepararono a scaricare su di loro l'inferno alla prima occasione.

C'era tempesta sul mare.

Le gocce di pioggia iniziarono a scendere fitte e a scorrere veloci, mentre le alte onde sembrarono urlare rabbia e dolore, come se volessero spazzare via tutto e distruggere la scogliera.

Pareva volessero cancellare ogni cosa si parasse loro innanzi e il loro divenne un cammino incessante, un movimento convulso e nervoso.

Non c'era luce se non una penombra grigia che tutto avvolgeva.

-"Stai bene?"- chiese Harry fissando il volto del collega.

-"Mai stato meglio."- rispose dopo aver fatto un incantesimo su entrambi per evitare che affogassero nei loro stessi vestiti zuppi.

Era strano come non si accorgessero neanche di questi piccoli gesti.

Una figura scura attirò ben presto la loro attenzione.

Dalla stessa finestra da cui erano stati scaraventati si affacciò quella che avevano creduto fosse Mel, una normale bambina a cui piaceva giocare con la proprio sorellina.

La figura era avvolta da un'aura scura e la pelle eccessivamente chiara, quasi cadaverica, evidenziava gli occhi completamente neri.

Inaspettatamente un raggio di luce nera colpì in pieno Harry scagliandolo contro la corteccia di un albero lì vicino, facendolo gemere di dolore.

\- "Potter!" -

Draco prontamente rispose con un fascio d'energia che parve andare a segno ma che si rivelò un fallimento nel momento in cui Melody fece un giro su se stessa, ridendo follemente alla vista di un nuovo sfidante.

-"Non ucciderai nessun altro!"-

Il biondo la sentì urlare con voce acuta mentre lui stesso le gridava contro una delle migliori maledizioni che conoscesse.

L'esplosione fu come un colpo di cannone e gli incantesimi incontrarono, causando una potente onda d'urto che lo scaraventò sul ciglio della scogliera e facendogli sbattere violentemente la testa.

Lo spirito ne approfittò per colpirlo violentemente con una nuovo raggio di luce e, come se non bastasse, si calò leggiadramente dalla finestra e gli si avvicinò scagliandogli un potente calcio nel costato.

\- "Ahhhhhh" -

Mai mettersi contro una bambina, soprattutto se la bambina in questione non è altro che un potente essere soprannaturale.

Harry, ripresosi dalla botta ricevuta, si mise nuovamente in piedi anche se un po' traballante con l'intento di affrontare Melody.

-"Io non lo farei se fossi in te."- intimò lo spirito afferrando Draco per il collo e posizionandolo sul ciglio della parete rocciosa senza lasciargli possibilità di impedirlo.

Il corvino si bloccò di colpo e il sorriso del fantasma si trasformò in un ghigno.

-"Bene bene, cosa abbiamo qui? Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy, che combinazione deliziosa."-

-"Lascialo andare!"- ringhiò Harry.

-"Perché dovrei? Andava tutto secondo i piani prima del vostro arrivo. La locanda sarebbe rimasta in mano agli Smith come deve essere ed io avrei continuato a giocare con la piccola Liz, che bambina intelligente, non è vero?"- domandò stringendo ulteriormente la gola del ragazzo che aveva tra le mani.

-"Cosa direbbe Theresa? Non ti rendi conto di starle procurando solo altro dolore?"-

-"Ah la mia dolce sorellina, se solo ci fosse stata quando quello che consideravamo nostro padre mi ha buttato giù. Non è stato affatto carino, sai?"-

-"Cos... è stato tuo padre a buttarti dalla scogliera?"- chiese sorpreso.

-"Ops, forse non siete così bravi come dicono. Il mio caro, caro papino. Devi sapere che Resa ed io non siamo le sue figlie naturali, siamo frutto dell'amore adultero di nostra madre ed un cliente dell'albergo e questo non gli è mai andato giù."-

-"... E già era difficile sopportare una figlia non sua e tanto meno due, dico bene?"-

-"Bingo! Perché io e non lei? Perché?"- rispose e piccole lacrime di sangue iniziarono a bagnarle le guance pallide -"Poco importa ormai, ha avuto quello che si meritava. Ed ora torniamo a voi."- aggiunse prima di lasciare la presa.

Il corpo di Draco iniziò una caduta libera verso il vuoto e ad attenderlo nient'altro se non la morte.

Harry urlò con tutto il fiato che gli restava e tutto successe in una frazione di secondo.

In un attimo si smaterializzò sul ciglio della parete rocciosa ed afferrò il polso destro del compagno con il braccio ferito a causa dell'impatto di poco prima.

-"Draco, resisti ti prego."- sussurrò.

-"Ma che scena commovente! Vuoi vedere che... ahahah oh mio Dio, tu lo ami!"-

Melody calpestò con forza la spalla lesionata del corvine, facendolo gemere in risposta.

Draco intanto si sentiva completamente impotente, come si era sentito soltanto durante gli anni di Hogwarts.

-"Lasciami andare e fermala, non preoccuparti per me, Potter."- riuscì a dire con la poca voce che gli rimaneva.

-"Non dirlo neanche per scherzo, brutto idiota."- affermò in risposta prima che fosse colpito nuovamente.

Una scia di sangue colò per tutto il braccio del ragazzo fino a finire sul viso del biondo ed unirsi al suo.

Fu allora che successe.

Dal punto in cui il loro sangue si univa scaturì un afflusso improvviso di energia che scagliò l'essere lontano e a poco a poco tutto iniziò a tornare come prima.

Il vento si calmò, i nuvoloni grigi scomparvero, la pioggia smise di battere incessantemente e persino il mare tornò ad essere calmo e fermo.

Il tempo sembrava aver ripreso a scorrere.

In men che non si dica Harry riuscì a tirare Draco su, buttandoselo letteralmente addosso, e, inspiegabilmente, le loro ferite iniziarono a rimarginarsi come se avessero assunto una pozione apposita.

Nei loro sguardi poteva leggersi una gran confusione ma, prima che potessero dire qualcosa a proposito, Melody catturò la loro attenzione urlando tutta la rabbia che aveva in corpo.

-"Voi, sudici umani. Non so come abbiate fatto e nemmeno voglio saperlo ma adesso mi avete stufato, morite!"-

Draco vide il terrore e l'esaltazione nel volto di Melody, mentre tentava di colpirli con l'ennesimo raggio.

La terra che la circondava divenne incandescente e iniziò a sgretolarsi, ma in un attimo il suo sorriso si congelò e i suoi occhi sembrarono sporgere in fuori.

Pochi passi dietro di lei vi era niente popò di meno che Theresa, intenta a puntarle una bacchetta alle spalle.

-"Melody, sorellina mia."- disse con voce rotta dal pianto -"Se solo avessi saputo, se io avessi..."-

-"Resa, non interferire con i miei piani te ne prego. Non ho niente contro di te ma non ti conviene metterti sulla mia strada."- affermò il fantasma voltandosi a guardarla dritta negli occhi.

-"Torna in te, ti prego."-

-"Ah, divertente! Tornare in me? Non puoi nemmeno lontanamente immaginare come io mi sia sentita in tutti questi anni, non puoi!"-

\- "Mel ... supplico ti." - Supplico Theresa.

-"Troppo tardi, sorellina. La Mel che conoscevi non esiste più, è morta anni fa su quella scogliera!"-

L'ennesimo raggio di luce stava per scagliarsi contro la stessa Theresa, quando un improvviso scudo si formò tra lei e il fascio mortale.

-"Non così in fretta."- esclamò Draco -"Noi due abbiamo un conto in sospeso"-

-"Sai Mel? Sono molto protettivo nei confronti delle persone che mi stanno a cuore e divento un tantino pericoloso quando a queste viene fatto del male."- aggiunse Harry una volta che lui e Draco si furono rimessi completamente in sesto.

-"Voi due, se non fosse stato per voi ficcanaso io..."- ringhiò lo spirito.

-"Nessuno ha chiesto la tua opinione ed ora fai ciao ciao a questo mondo."- disse Draco per poi poggiare il proprio palmo contro quello di Harry ed intrecciare le dita con le sue -"Mai, mai mettersi contro un Malfoy, tanto meno con un Potter nei paraggi!"-

Un flusso di magia potentissima costrinse Melody a piegarsi su se stessa fino a finire a gattoni sul terreno, urlando come se le stessero portando via la forza vitale.

Dopo pochi secondi, il suo corpo inerme si accasciò definitivamente ed iniziò a dissolversi nell'aria come sabbia portata dal vento.

I raggi del sole illuminarono il punto in cui la sua figura era scomparsa un attimo prima e per poche frazioni di secondo apparve una bambina - dai lunghi capelli lisci e marrone scuro tenuti in ordine da un nastrino rosso, dagli occhi piccoli e profondi, dal volto pallido e con un elegante vestito bianco- che, prima di scomparire, sussurrò un grazie, rivolgendo un timido sorriso a Theresa che guardava la scena con le guance bagnate dalle lacrime.

Il lieto fine

Grazie ad un incantesimo Alexis, Thomas e Liz non seppero mai cosa successe quel pomeriggio, avendo dormito profondamente per tutto il tempo e non essendosi accorti di niente.

Trascorse poche ora dall'accaduto, i due Auror se ne stavano seduti sul divano di fronte al grande camino in presenza di una Theresa ancora scossa.

-"Io… vi sono debitrice. Cosa può fare una povera vecchia per voi?"- domandò stringendo tra le mani tremanti una tazza di tè fumante.

-"Vogliamo spiegazioni, niente di più niente di meno."- rispose Draco.

-"Capisco… purtroppo non ho molto da dirvi."-

-"Perché non ha scacciato lo spirito tempo addietro? Infondo, da quello che abbiamo notato, lei possiede una bacchetta, ne deduco sia una maga, come noi."- le intimò Harry.

-"Deduci bene, figliolo. Ai miei tempi fui un'ottima strega, Corvonero per essere precisi. Da quando è nata Liz però, ovvero dalla comparsa di Mel, ho iniziato a perdere le forze, come se la sua sola presenza mi provocasse dolore sia fisico che mentale."-

-"Sapeva della reale dinamica dell'incidente di sua sorella?"- domandò il biondo con fare professionale.

-"No. Dio, no. Quando ho avvertito la vostra aura magica, mi sono sentita come non mi sentivo da anni. Viva. Mi sono alzata dal letto e beh, il resto lo sapete entrambi."- replicò la donna scuotendo la testa.

-"Lei ha più esperienza di noi, vorrei sapere se… ecco, se può dare una spiegazione a quello che è accaduto. Il fatto che sia io che il mio collega siamo usciti senza neanche un graffio dal conflitto nonostante le numerose percosse."- chiese timidamente il corvino.

Erano ore che cercava di dare inutilmente una spiegazione a ciò che era successo, ma qualunque ipotesi prendesse in considerazione gli pareva così assurda da venire subito scartata.

-"Che domanda sciocca. Harry caro, cos'è che Tom Riddle ignorava e che tu conoscevi bene? Grazie a cosa, esattamente, hai vinto la guerra?"- domandò ammiccando verso Draco che, capendo al volo a cosa si riferisse, si colorò di un delizioso rosso pomodoro.

"Donne, ne sanno una più del diavolo!" si ritrovò infatti a pensare il biondo.

-"Ma cos…"- bisbigliò Harry non afferrando il concetto e notando che l'altro cercava in ogni maniera possibile ed inimmaginabile di evitare il suo sguardo indagatore.  
-"Ah, i giovani di oggi! Così tenaci quando stupidi."- disse sorridendo stancamente e portandosi la tazza fumante alle labbra.

"Ah, le donne, non le capirò mai!" pensò invece Harry ingenuamente.

Dopo aver riaccompagnato l'anziana signora nella sua stanza, i due si diressero verso la propria, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

Draco non faceva altro che riflettere e riflettere sulle parole di Theresa, ma, soprattutto, non riusciva a togliersi dalla mente ciò che Melody aveva affermato proprio durante lo scontro.

Davvero Harry lo amava?

Anche solo il pensiero lo mandava su di giri ma il fatto che potesse essere una bufala, una presa in giro o semplicemente un suo fraintendimento era sempre lì, dietro l'angolo, a ricordargli chi era e che cosa aveva fatto.

Come poteva un ragazzo come Harry amarne uno come lui, che nella vita non aveva fatto altro che scelte sbagliate?

Ma la speranza, si sa, è sempre l'ultima a morire.

-"Sento i meccanismi del tuo cervello muoversi fin qui. A che cosa è dovuto tutto questo pensare?"- domandò Harry notando lo stano silenzio in cui l'altro si era chiuso.

Poco prima avevano combattuto contro uno degli spiriti più forti che avessero mai affrontato nel corso dell'intera carriera Auror, uno di quelli da cui una volta incontrati è difficile riuscire a sfuggire indenni, ed ora a malapena si guardavano.

Cosa frullava nella mente del collega?

-"Perché mi hai salvato? Lasciarmi cadere giù, da quel precipizio… perché?"- chiese invece Draco non riuscendo a trovare una risposta da solo.

Harry rimase per un attimo stupito. Non si aspettava di certo una tale domanda, soprattutto non da un tipo come Malfoy.

Davvero non aveva capito?

Eppure gli sembrava che fosse chiara la ragione.

-"Dammi un buon motivo per cui non avrei dovuto farlo."- disse allora.

-"Non ti basta il fatto che io sia Draco Malfoy, ex Mangiamorte nonché tua spina nel fianco da anni a questa parte?"- lo sollecitò il purosangue appoggiando la schiena sulla fredda porta.

-"Ascolta."- iniziò il corvino fronteggiandolo e poggiando i palmi ai lati della testa del biondo -"Non so tu che idea ti sia fatto di me, ma ne è passata di acqua sotto i ponti dai tempi di Hogwarts. Credi davvero che io ti ritenga ancora un nemico o peggio uno sporco Mangiamorte? Tu, razza di idiota, non hai capito un emerito cazzo!"- finì per urlargli in faccia.

Se non fosse stato per Draco, non sarebbe mai riuscito da solo a mettere al tappeto Melody.

Se la loro energia magica non si fosse unita, come sembrava essere successo, in quel momento non starebbero di certo avendo quella che era iniziata come una civile conversazione ma che si stava man mano trasformando in uno dei soliti litigi che, quotidianamente, terminavano con una bella scazzottata.

-"E cosa avrei dovuto capire, eh? Come potresti TU, Harry Potter, amare uno come ME, come? Risparmiami i moralismi ti prego, tanto valeva esser gettati da quella parete anziché…"- un destro gli arrivò in pieno viso, scaraventandolo a terra e ferendogli il labbro che iniziò a sanguinare.

-"Tu, stammi a sentire. Non osare, ripeto NON OSARE dire mai più una cosa del genere. Come puoi anche solo pensare che io… che io… Dio! Sei davvero così stupido da non arrivarci da solo?"- domandò prima che un calcio in pieno stomaco lo mandasse a sbattere violentemente contro la parete.

Draco infatti si era alzato ed ora lo guardava con occhi pieni di rabbia e determinazione.

Cos'è che Tom Riddle ignorava e che Harry conosceva bene? Grazie a cosa, esattamente, aveva vinto la guerra?

Persino la sua stupida testolina da ex Grifondoro sarebbe dovuta arrivarci.

L'amore.

L'amore, cazzo!

Possibile che dovesse sbatterglielo in faccia? Possibile che, dopo tutto questo tempo, non ci si fosse nemmeno lontanamente avvicinato?

Neanche una minima supposizione?

POSSIBILE?

Il biondo di pazienza ne aveva tanta, diciamo… ma quando è troppo è DECISAMENTE troppo.

-"Lo stupido sarei io? Sei TU a non aver capito un emerito cazzo! Io ti amo idiota, ti amo da anni!"- urlò con occhi lucidi e con tutta la forza che aveva.

Ed Harry non ci vide più.

Draco lo amava.

Il SUO Draco lo amava!

Ed aveva ragione a definirlo uno stupido, cavolo se aveva ragione.

Ripresosi dal colpo subito, prese una piccola rincorsa ed afferrò Draco, che gli circondò la vita con le gambe, sbattendolo con forza contro il muro e baciandolo con passione.

Era successo così in fretta che il biondo quasi credette di star sognando.

Harry Potter lo stava baciando!

Niente timidi bacetti per arrivare ai baci languidi, sensuali ed erotici, quello fu un bacio bagnato, umido, profondo e focoso, che racchiudeva tutti i sentimenti che i due avevano represso e che ora non vedevano l'ora di esplodere.

Le lingue saettarono ed iniziarono a fare mille acrobazie l'una sull'altra assaporandosi a vicenda, cercandosi ed incrociandosi con movimenti circolari per poi giocare a solleticarsi il palato e l'interno delle guance.

Si separarono solo una volta a corto d'ossigeno, lasciando che le labbra arrossate e gonfie si sfiorassero e si toccassero al minimo movimento.

-"Dio, se solo avessi anf avuto il coraggio di farlo anf prima. Non sai anf da quanto tempo io lo desiderassi."- disse Harry respirando pesantemente.

-"Meno parole anf più azione anf. Ti conviene recuperare il anf tempo perduto sfregiato anf."- concluse Draco gettandosi di nuovo su quella bocca protagonista di molti sogni bagnati.

Ed Harry non poté che essere più d'accordo.

Scese a baciargli lentamente il niveo collo, giù fino alla spalla, per poi risalire e mordicchiargli il lobo sinistro, facendolo gemere piano.

Il sogno di stringere tra le mani quel sedere che tanto aveva desiderato era finalmente diventato realtà ed era pertinente a come se lo era immaginato, sodo e consistente, proprio come piaceva a lui.

Fu nel momento in cui le loro erezioni vennero a contatto che ogni pensiero logico andò definitivamente a farsi fottere.

L'ex Grifondoro buttò letteralmente il collega sul letto, facendolo rimbalzare un paio di volte, per poi buttarglisi addosso, come i predatori si scagliavano contro le proprie prede.

Perché Draco lo era, una preda succulenta e appetitosa.

\- "Harry." -

Il proprio nome, sussurrato in una maniera così roca e sensuale, non fece altro che aumentare l'eccitazione.

Riprese a baciare e mordere il collo niveo e morbido, per poi scendere, con le mani, a sbottonare, uno ad uno e con lentezza strategica, la camicia che l'ex Serpeverde aveva indossato poco prima.

Iniziò a dondolarsi sul suo bacino e a creare con la lingua una scia di saliva sul suo addome.

Il muscolo umido giocò con i capezzoli, alternando lappate e piccoli morsetti, finché non divennero turgidi e sotto il suo tocco, il biondo rischiava di andare a fuoco da un momento all'altro.

Ogni sorta di pensiero coerente andò a farsi benedire quando il corvino scivolò giù, fin al suo ombelico, e prese a disegnarvi piccoli cerchi immaginari.

Draco stava impazzendo, sentiva di poter scoppiare da lì a poco.

Quante volte aveva sognato quel momento?

Troppe, ma nessuna avrebbe mai retto il confronto con la realtà.

Ben presto anche i pantaloni furono un lontano ricordo ed Harry, notando l'evidente protuberanza sotto i boxer neri ed attillati del compagno, non resistette e si abbassò ulteriormente per sfregarvi la punta del naso, facendo andare su di giri Malfoy.

Dio, come aveva fatto a resistere ad un odore del genere?

Così maschio, così buono, così… così Draco.

Gli occhi del biondo brillarono di desiderio quando l'altro diete una leggere lappata, provocandogli un basso gemito, ma si illuminarono di lussuria quando lo stesso, con un unico colpo, lo denudò del tutto.

Il Salvatore del mondo dedicò qualche attimo alla contemplazione di quel corpo perfetto che si ritrovava a sovrastare e, famelico, si leccò sensualmente le labbra, provocando un fremito di eccitazione al ragazzo sotto di se.

Improvvisamente Draco, non sopportando il fatto di essere l'unico completamente nudo, ribaltò le posizioni e, con un veloce movimento di polso, fece sparire i vestiti di Harry.

Ma quanto era utile saper usare la magia non verbale su una scala da uno a cento?

In questi casi, cazzo se era utile.

-"Potter, i Malfoy sono difficili da domare, dovresti averlo capito ormai."- sibilò leccandosi le labbra.

-"Oh, Dio se l'ho capito."-

In pochi secondi, quelle stesse labbra si ritrovarono a sfiorare l'asta di Ragazzo sopravvissuto, senza mai approfondire il contatto.

-"D…Draco…"- pregò Harry.

Sentire il suo nome sussurrato con quella voce così vogliosa bastò più di mille preghiere e suppliche, tant'è che Draco lo accontentò, avvolgendo il membro nel proprio antro umido e caldo.

-"Gh…ah!"- ansimò il corvino

Il biondino succhiava e leccava come meglio poteva, cercando di donargli più piacere possibile, prendendo a massaggiargli i testicoli con la mano destra, mentre con l'altra pompava il pene, ormai al limite.

Di fatto, Harry non resse a tutte quelle attenzioni e venne nella sua bocca.

\- "Ahhhh" - Gemette.

E dopo aver inghiottito il tutto, senza che una goccia venisse sprecata, Draco tornò a baciare le labbra dell'altro, facendogli assaggiare il suo stesso sapore.  
Una volta che si furono staccati, entrambi col fiatone, si guardarono negli occhi.

-"Sapevo che quella bocca anf una qualche utilità ce anf l'aveva."- ghignò il ragazzo dagli occhi verdi e ricevendo un pizzicotto sul fianco –"Ahi, manesco. Vieni qui!"- aggiunse.

Con uno scatto fulmineo, Malfoy si ritrovò premuto contro i cuscini, con la pancia rivolta verso il basso e il sedere in bella vista.

Cristo, quanto aveva desiderato trovarsi in quella posizione.

Perché se c'era una cosa che pochi sapevano di Draco bhè, quella era che non esistesse nessuno al mondo più passivo di lui.

Ebbe sì, al purosangue piaceva prenderlo.

E se il suddetto uccello apparteneva a niente popò di meno che ad Harry, ben venga!

… Letteralmente.

Il corvino iniziò a leccargli il padiglione dell'orecchio e scese a baciargli la schiena, avvertendo i muscoli tesi, soffermandosi sulle fossette al di sopra del didietro.  
Ed in un millesimo di secondo l'ex Mangiamorte si ritrovò ad urlare, urlare dal piacere che quella lingua, che invadente penetrava la sua piccola apertura, gli stava donando.

Furono quei gridi di apprezzamento a spingere il corvino a fare di più, penetrandolo ancora più in profondità.

-"Ah! Sì… Harry, così! Ah…!"- gridò Draco.

Inutile dire che l'amichetto del ragazzo dagli occhi verdi tornò sull'attenti in men che non si dica e, quando l'apertura fu sufficientemente lubrificata, il primo dito fu inserito, seguito da un secondo e da un terzo.

Il dolore iniziò a farsi sentire, ma subito fu sovrastato da un'ondata di piacere che avvolse il biondo.

\- "Ahhh" -

Soddisfatto per esser riuscito a colpire la prostata, Harry tolse le dita, facendo mugugnare l'altro di disapprovazione.

Con un'unica forte spinta, fu tutto dentro e Draco urlò a pieni polmoni tutto il suo apprezzamento.

Salazar, se quello significava avere l'altro dentro di sé, lo avrebbe rinchiuso in camera da letto fino alla fine dei suoi giorni.

Harry iniziò a spingere, uscendo quasi completamente per poi riaffondare nella carne tenera.

Draco era talmente caldo, talmente avvolgente… perfetto come se lo era immaginato.

Spingeva, scavava il più profondamente possibile.

Scavava e affondava in quelle carni soffici e bollenti.

Affondava e si beava di quel piacere che quel corpo gli stava donando.

Era il paradiso e non se ne sarebbe mai allontanato.

Improvvisamente, lo fece stendere su di un fianco senza uscire da lui, in modo tale da cambiare l'angolazione delle penetrazioni.

Non gli fu infatti difficile colpire ripetutamente e con forza la prostata ed imprimere interamente la forma dei proprio genitali tra le natiche sode dell'altro.  
-"Ah! Più forte, più forte!"- supplicò il purosangue urlando a causa del piacere immenso che stava provando.

Harry sapeva di star per raggiungere il limite, per questo cambiò un'ultima volta posizione, portandosi entrambe le gambe del ragazzo sulla schiena, così da avere la possibilità di affondare con più vigore, godendosi la visuale che il viso eccitato dell'altro gli offriva.

E come si aspettava, fu la cosa più provocante, seducente, stimolante, sexy ed allettante che avesse mai visto.

Quando il biondino vide lo sguardo carico di lussuria del suo partner, ma, soprattutto, le sue labbra gonfie e rosse semiaperte a causa dell'affanno, le gote tinte di rosso e le piccole gocce di sudore che, lentamente, percorrevano la sua pelle ambrata, non poté far almeno che contrarre i muscoli per il piacere e venire tra i loro stomaci, appagato e scosso dall'amplesso.

\- "Harry!" -

Quando il suo sesso venne stretto nella morsa dell'apertura contratta di Draco, Harry si riversò in lui, riempiendolo del suo piacere e cadendo a peso morto sul corpo dell'altro e urlando il suo nome.

\- "Draco!" -

I due si trovarono a stringersi a vicenda, cercando di recuperare il fiato e di far rallentare i battiti dei loro cuori.

Solo quando Potter uscì dal suo corpo e si stese al suo fianco, Malfoy riuscì a formulare una frase di senso compiuto.

-"E tu eri quello che non anf voleva esser costretto a sentire la mia anf voce anche fuori dal anf dipartimento."- disse ironico

-"Beh, tu eri quello che diceva anf di odiarmi dal profondo della sua anf anima."- rispose con lo stesso tono l'altro.

-"Mi sembra di ricordare che la cosa fosse reciproca."- aggiunse divertito Draco una volta che entrambi ebbero ripreso a respirare in modo regolare.

-"Impossibile, perché… anch'io ti amo Draco."- affermò Harry sorridendo e stringendo tra le braccia il corpo stanco di quello che da lì a momenti sarebbe diventato il suo ragazzo.

Perché rischiare di perderlo era stata la goccia che fa traboccare il vaso e non si sarebbe mai perdonato se non gli avesse detto quello che aveva sempre tenuto nascosto per paura di allontanarlo o, peggio, di sembrargli sciocco e ridicolo.

Ebbene sì, Harry Potter era follemente e irrimediabilmente innamorato di Draco Malfoy e nessuno al mondo gli avrebbe impedito di averlo al proprio fianco, nel bene o nel male.

-"Smettila di sorridere, mi stai facendo venire il diabete."- disse Draco mettendosi comodo nell'abbraccio dell'altro e nascondendo il volto nell'incavo del collo di Harry in modo che non vedesse il suo rossore e il sorriso che non sembrava aver voglia di scivolare via dal suo volto.

Senza contare che centinaia di farfalle avevano preso a muoversi allegramente nel suo stomaco.

Dio, si sentiva come una quattordicenne alla sua prima cotta.

Amore, batticuore, calore che pulsa nelle vene.

Poche parole per descrivere come si sentisse Draco in quel momento.

-"Riesco a sentire il tuo sorriso sulla pelle, quindi smettila di fare il prezioso e baciami, idiota."-

Quella sera, in quel vecchio albergo, in quella stanza e in quel letto, era sbocciato un nuovo amore.

E due ragazzi avevano saltato la cena, preferendo trascorrere il tempo in maniere più piacevole e soddisfacente per entrambi.

La mattina seguente Alexis, Liz e Thomas, ignari di ciò che era accaduto il giorno precedente, si riunirono davanti la grande locanda, con l'intento di salutare i due.

-"Spero che sua madre si senta meglio Alexis, è stato davvero un piacere alloggiare qui e, se solo potessimo, ci avrebbe fatto piacere restare in vostra compagnia ancora per molto."- affermò Draco stringendo la mano alla giovane donna.

-"Non so cosa sia successo, ma sì, per qualche motivo a me sconosciuto sembra si stia riprendendo! Ed il piacere è stato tutto nostro. Devo ammettere di aver avuto paura per la vostra incolumità al vostro arrivo ma il fatto di vedervi sani e salvi mi rassicura molto."-

-"E' sicura di voler vendere questo hotel? In fondo, da quello che abbiamo capito il mio compagno ed io, è una tradizione di famiglia prendersene cura."- disse invece Harry e Draco, sentendosi tirato in causa come suo compagno, non poté che abbassare lo sguardo leggermente imbarazzato.

-"Liz ha bisogno di crescere in un ambiente migliore, è una bambina intelligente e qui il suo potenziale è sprecato."-

-"Ce ne siamo resi conto, si fidi."- sottolineò Draco per poi rivolgersi alla bambina –"Liz, mi raccomando, prenditi cura della mamma."- aggiunse scompigliandole i capelli.

-"Celto che lo falò!"- rispose dando un foglio ad Harry e correndo verso l'ingresso, dove ad attenderla c'era la nonna che sorridendo, li salutava con la mano.

-"E' davvero una brava bambina."- sussurrò guardando il disegno che gli aveva lascito e che rappresentava due ragazzi, uno dai capelli neri e l'altro biondo, che  
combattevano contro quello che sembrava un fantasma -"Una bambina davvero speciale."- conclude passando il disegno a Draco che, vedendolo, non poté che essere d'accordo col ragazzo.

-"E' ora di andare. Alexis, Thomas, spero di rivedervi, non è facile trovare persone come voi di questi giorni."- disse il purosangue.

-"Sono d'accordo. E' stato un vero piacere."- aggiunse Harry stringendo la mano ad entrambi.

-"Arrivederci ragazzi e buona fortuna."- salutò Alexis annuendo mentre Thomas faceva un piccolo inchino.

Draco ed Harry scesero la ripida scalinata, fino ad arrivare al vecchio cancello in ferro battuto e, dopo essersi girati per salutare un' ultima volta l'allegra famiglia, si allontanarono sorridendo e felici per aver portato a termine con successo un'altra missione e per essere finalmente riusciti a venire a capo della loro più che incasinata  
situazione sentimentale.

-"Draco, per caso quello che ho intravisto tra i cespugli del giardino era il mio pigiama?"-

\- ". Ops" -

Intanto una sorridente Liz scuoteva la testa divertita, guardando dalla cima della gradinata due ragazzi che si rincorrevano allegramente… o meglio, un ragazzo che cercava di sfuggire all'altro che sembrava avere tutta l'intenzione di farlo fuori.

Forse avrebbe dovuto nascondere quel pigiama che aveva visto volare dalla finestra della loro stanza solo qualche sera prima… o forse no.

* * *

Bene, eccoci giunti alla conclusione.  
Innanzitutto vorrei ringraziare le stupende persone che gentilmente hanno seguito la storia.  
Grazie, davvero! :D  
In secondo luogo vorrei scusarmi con tutte quelle a cui non è esattamente piaciuta, sono davvero desolata per questo.  
Inoltre, è la prima volta che pubblico qui ed avrò sicuramente combinato qualche macello nel postare questo papiro ahahahahah  
Grazie per aver speso parte del vostro tempo per leggere "La casa delle bambole"!  
Alla prossima  
Angel


End file.
